gunzfandomcom-20200213-history
D-Style
D-Style, or Dagger Style, is an emergent gameplay style that is widely used in all versions of GunZ. It exploits basic flaws in the game engine to cancel moves that would otherwise be time-consuming and expose the user to risk. D-Stylers are at a disadvantage to their K-Styling peers due to their lack of a block and a windup-type stun, but can still hold their own against them. Techniques ::Note: This section was contributed by a D-Styler. If you have experience on this matter, please add your own knowledge! *cough* xSilentDashx *cough* A good D-Styler is capable of stringing together movement and combat techniques to outmaneuver his opponent. It is essential to be able to improvise one's strategy to new situations(like with any style). Basics Stab-''' left click The most basic thing a dstyler has is his/her stab. Stabbing cancels certain animations such as wall running, wall climbing, ground movement(if held), and dashes. '''*Lunge- right click A common misconception is that someone lunging is a "dagger noob", this however, is very wrong. A simple lunge may be very useful in certain situations, but e-lunge(below) is usually a better option. *E-Lunge- directional key > directional key + right click When E-Lunging, your character will seem to slide forward/sideways/backwards at very high speeds and propels your character farther than a normal lunge. E-Lunge extends the hit range range of a normal lunge by about 2x and increases the distance traveled by about 4x(depending on direction of e-lunge). Very useful for knocking down or hurting an opponent while minimizing the risk to oneself, E-Lunge is the tool for the job. Movements Dagger Train-''' Dash > Stab(cancel dash) The staple ground movement of a Dstyler, the Dagger Train is both fast and effective. Used for evasion or attacking, the Dagger Train should be mastered. '''Dagger Hop- '''jump > dash > stab(cancels dash) Dagger Hop allows a fast and effective way to move around the map. It can be used to simply move at higher speeds than normal, evade an opponent, or attack an opponent(point dagger at opponent). '''Wall Raid- '''wall run > stab > jump(immediately) Sometimes it is useful to run on a wall for an extended period of time ie: you ally is being attacked on the other side of the map, and you need to get there quickly. Mostly a flashy move, Wall Raid has it's uses. '''Wall Cancel- '''jump > dash at wall > stab > jump off wall Wall Cancel is an invaluable move allowing a person to climb a wall in a matter of seconds. Nearly all wall moves start with a wall cancel. '''Float Step- dash > stab(cancel dash) > jump This is a very basic move that is invaluable. Anywhere from evading a slash, moving out of the way of a grenade, or starting any number of gun moves, Float Step is priceless. When doing a Float Step, it should look like your character is jump into the air diagonally. Gear Tap- Float Step without the stab It's exactly like Float Step, but less maneuverable. It's advantage is that is does have the cooldown of changing weapons(from the stab), so you are able to do gun moves faster. Quick Stick (Hell Climb)- 'hold wall hang(right click while in air) > hold forward key > jump > release wall hang > stab {repeatable} Hell Climb used to be the fastes and easiest way to climb a wall at extreme speeds, though due to a patch it is no longer viable as the fastest way to climb a wall. It still has uses. '''Dagger Flash-' jump > dash > stab > dash Similar to Dagger Hop, Dagger Flash is a quick and easy way to move around the map, evade attacks, or attack an opponent(similar to Dagger Machine). Dagger Flash has 2 dashes in 1 jump, which is nice. Gun Moves 'JSD-' jump > shoot > switch to dagger > dash The most basic gun move that a dagger has. In it's simplest form, you can chain JSD's fairly quickly, allowing many shots to be fired in a short amount of time AND adding some evasiveness to your style. '''YoYo- '''jump > dash at the height of your jump The YoYo is what most dstylers are known for, it is a largely evasive and easily chained gun move. Usually when a person wants to shoot their gun, they are unable of any quick or evasive movements(other than tumbling). With YoYo, you are able to dash(quick movement) and shoot at the same time. '''Blink Step- jump > dash at height of jump + switch to gun > shoot Female characters cannot do YoYo's(something to do with game mechanics), so in order to get around this basic flaw, Blink Step was created. It is basically a normal YoYo, but with switching between guns and dagger. Hell YoYo-''' Quick Stick > dash at height of jump + switch to gun > shoot Hell YoYo is a variation on the common YoYo. The dash at height of jump in Hell YoYo is a different timing than that of a normal YoYo, making the move hard to do at first and difficult to use efficiently. Even with it's difficulty, Hell YoYo is perfect for duels in places like Mansion or Shower Room. '''YoYo Half- YoYo > change to dagger > stab > dash The stab and dash are done before landing. The YoYo Half greatly increases the evasiveness and maneuverability. *YoYo Half Phantom- YoYo > tumble Similar to a normal YoYo Half, the YoYo Half Phantom uses a tumble instead of a dash, adding some Phantoming ability but removing the ability to have a quick response. YoYo Quarter- YoYo > change to dagger > stab > dash > stab > dash Both stabs and dashes are done before landing. The YoYo Quarter greatly increases the evasiveness and maneuverability even beyond that of the YoYo Half. Float YoYo- dash > stab(hold long enough for dagger to start charging and stop all movement) > YoYo A YoYo that starts with an evasive first dash, and can lead or extend many different types of combos. YoYo SHS- during the shot of a YoYo; Shimmer Shot Almost no difference to a normal YoYo except that it changes to dagger faster and can allow for the player to use an evasive move like Dagger Flash quicker. Wall YoYo- Wall Cancel > YoYo YoYoing off of a wall. It has good evasion and can be used to get a better view/aim of a target. Perfect YoYo- YoYo > YoYo > YoYo > YoYo > and so on Perfect YoYo is just chaining YoYo's together without mistake. It's best use if for reloading while in a fight. Shimmer Shot-''' shoot +> reload +> switch to dagger +> dash Basically a SlashShot(kstyle), but without the slash and jump. It's good, trust me. Lot's or evasion and maneuverability. 'Sling Shot-' be in some kind of movement(take 1 step, or have recently dashed) > jump > Shimmer Shot Now this move really is bascially a SlashShot(kstyle), but without the slash. Even more evasion and maneuverability than Shimmer Shot. 'Magician's Switch-' Ghost Evade + switch to gun > shoot When getting massived, you recieve a huge amount of recoil which compensates for the amount of time an opponent cannot move or attack cause by the massive. By Ghost Evading, you take away the compensation of a massive and are able to get a few shots off at an opponent who is inches away and unable to move. '''Fade Shot- tumble + shoot > press to switch to dagger > dash(when dagger comes out) Basically giving a name to messing up at a YoYo or some other kind of gun move. Fade Shot however does has some uses, and may be used intentionally for Phantoming. Misc. Dagger Machine- 'get behind opponent > continuiosly stab(*hint: use the stun from the stab to keep behind*) The basic Dstyle trap. When an opponent is stabbed, they get stuned for a small period of time. While the speed of a dagger may not be able to keep them permanately stunned, keeping behind and opponent causes them to be unable to defend, attack, or escape. '''Juggle-' when an opponent is in the air use Dagger Machine A more advanced trap, the Juggle alows for insta kills with high speed daggers. Like the Dagger Machine, Juggle uses the stun of a dagger to keep an opponent from doing anything however, it also utilizes the pushback from the stab to keep and opponent in the air. '*Ghost Evade-' when recoiled by a block, looks 45 degrees to the left or right to avvoid getting massived Block Tapping is a nice and effective way of avoiding getting recoiled, but sometimes you may still be recoiled by a block. With Ghost Evade, you may avoid being massived by turning your hitbox ''45 degress to the left or right of an opponent. '''Block Tap-' when and opponent is blocking, look all the way up or down > stab The most basic way for a Dstyler to avoid getting recoiled from attacking a block. There are many different ways to Block Tap, the easiest being looking up or down while stabbing. When a kstyler turtles, all you need to do is run in > look down > stab > dash back > watch the nub waste a massive right in front of you > pb their face. Another way to Block Tap is to stand in line with an opponent, look the same way they are, and stab. '''Massive Tap- Block Tap > look at opponent > stab The stab in Massive Tap prevents the opponent from using their massive instantly(no by much, but it's enough), and pushes them back through the pushback of the stab. Using this similalry like Magician's Switch, one is able to make an opponent stand still and be unable to move while you shoot at them. Curved E-Lunge-''' dash > turn camera as far as possible left or right > E-Lunge as soon as possible Curved E-Lunge is basically a normal E-Lunge, but has a larger hitbox and more maneuverability. '''Walk Charge- hold a directional button > stab(hold) + press enter > press stab once(to exit chat typing) Useful for when you are in a fight and need to charge up a massive. While the chat box is open, any massive or attack will cause you to slide in the direction of the attack. Switch Dash- Shimmer Shot without shooting Only real use is to train for Shimmer Shot or keep you prepared to use a Shimmer Shot 'Phantom(all moves marked with * refer to Phantom)-' the ability to dodge attacks through a method other than blocking Phantoming is the ability to dodge an attack by moving or shrinking the size of a players hitbox. A hitbox is the area in which a players character can give or recieve attacks. Tumbling and lunging temporarily shrinks the players hitbox to about half it's normal size. Move's like Ghost Evade, and Magician's Switch all move the defending players hitbox ''out of the range of the attacking players ''hitbox.